


【真幸】椰林沙滩

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 17





	【真幸】椰林沙滩

清澈碧蓝的海水温柔地拍上一望无际的白沙滩，不动声色地冲走正午阳光炙烤的热度。海风吹过茂密的椰子林，捎来一阵阵浓郁的椰香。

沙滩中央有一张蓝白条纹的躺椅，躺椅上睡着一个黝黑壮硕的全裸男子，他戴着毫不透光的黑色眼罩，手脚都被粗麻绳紧紧缚住。躺椅下，是一杯翻倒的鸡尾酒。

“……幸村？”男子试探着呼唤，颤抖的双唇出卖了他内心的紧张。

他不知道事情怎么变成了这样。原本，他是和恋人一起快快乐乐地来这座热带小岛度假的，早上他们还一起潜了水游了泳，然而在喝了一口恋人递过来的鸡尾酒后，他就什么也不知道了。

到底是怎么回事……

百思不得其解之际，一只光洁的脚毫不客气地踩上了他双腿间的部位，在那里肆意踏弄起来。

耳畔传来熟悉的声音。

“呵呵，真田终于醒了啊。” 

“幸村！”

事已至此，真田就是再不开窍也知道这一切都和幸村有关了，“为什么把我绑起来？”

“因为要惩罚真田啊。”

“惩罚？我做错了什么？”真田心里一个劲地喊冤。他自认网球界第一宠妻狂魔，对幸村那是捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，即使训练再忙也视幸村的快乐为第一要务，绝对没干过任何对不起幸村的事，怎么就把幸村给得罪了呢？

“呵呵，真田居然还不觉得自己有错，”幸村的脚更用力地碾磨起他已然抬头的欲望，“怎么可以裸体给那么多陌生人看，还看那么久！”

裸体？陌生人？

思忖片刻，真田终于知道幸村所指为何。

几天前，他经历苦战，终于拿到了澳网冠军，这是他的第一个大满贯，万般激动之下他就把上衣脱掉，扔给了观众席上的球迷，自己光着身体手舞足蹈了许久，当时的照片还上了体育版头条。

没想到幸村会因为这样的事吃醋。

“幸村，你别生气，大不了，我下次不脱衣服了……”虽然真田明知幸村在这件事上有点无理取闹，他还是完全不舍得对方不开心。

“还有下次？”幸村陡然拔高了音量，“下次你打算脱裤子了是不是？”

“没有没有，绝对没有。”

“哼。”幸村冷哼一声，真田随即就感到有什么凉丝丝的东西落在自己胸口和腹部，那东西还散发着椰子的味道。

“幸村，这……这是什么？”他结结巴巴地问。

“椰子油，”幸村骑在真田身上，不紧不慢地将油抹开，“可以让真田的身体发出很漂亮的光泽哦。”

油亮的古铜色肌肉尽情地沐浴在阳光下，满满都是荷尔蒙的气息。幸村挡不住男色诱惑，索性趴在真田身上，用自己的身体摩擦着真田的，一来二去，连他自己的身上也沾满了椰子油。

真田的小兄弟很快就邦硬了，直挺挺地一根竖在那里，粗长雄壮，一条条凸起的青筋脉络清晰可见。

“真田真是没有出息啊，这样子就硬了。”

幸村轻盈地滑落到沙滩上，变成跪坐的姿势，手握真田的欲望，张口轻轻含住。

欲望被湿润温暖的口腔紧密包裹，灵巧的舌尖从冠状的顶端扫到柱身，来回舔舐。富于技巧的套弄令真田血脉偾张，肉棒涨得发紫。

正当真田即将泄洪之时，幸村突然吐出他的欲望，狠狠地掐住了欲望根部。

“呃啊，幸村……”真田身下憋得难受，忍不住剧烈地挣扎。

“不准动！”幸村直接爬到真田身上，抓住他的肉棒对准自己的后穴，在穴口上下滑动几记，一坐到底，“啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

突如其来的美妙触感杀得真田措手不及，没等幸村开始动他就直接射了出来，浓厚的精液摇摇欲坠地悬挂在穴口。

“呜……”幸村满脸通红，撑着真田的胸肌勉强直起腰，却还不忘调侃真田，“真田你……年纪大了，真的……不行了啊，居然秒射……啊……”

刚刚发泄过的欲望很快便再次抬头，甚至比之前更为坚挺，幸村被撑得受不住，咬紧下唇哀怨地瞪着真田。

只是被蒙住眼睛的真田看不到他此刻的表情。

“啊……真田……太大了……”

听到这种话，没有哪个男人能再保持冷静，手脚被绑的真田干脆完全使用腰力来完成这场性事。

“啊……啊……怎么……”

急风骤雨般的性爱，幸村甚至都无暇哭喊就被卷入极致的快感漩涡，他的双腿牢牢地夹住真田的腰，纤瘦的身体被粗暴的顶弄撞得东倒西歪。

真田……这样的腰力是真实存在的吗？明明手脚都被绳子缚住……

不知过了多久，真田又射了出来，浑身脱力的幸村一个不稳，向后跌倒在沙滩上。

这轮完事后真田才发现自己用力过猛，把手上和脚上的绳子都挣断了，他摘下眼罩，映入眼帘的就是幸村神色迷离、双腿大张躺在沙滩上，白浊液体从水光潋滟的穴口汨汨流出的景象。

真田一下子又硬了。

他抓着幸村的脚踝把人直接拖过来，不由分说又插进了幸村的身体。

“啊……呜呜……”身下传来微弱的抽泣，幸村被他干得死去活来，连反抗的力气都没有了，只能跟着他的顶弄晃动身体，发出破碎的呻吟，玉茎上可怜地流满了自己的精液。

这次真田没等射精就抽出了肉棒，幸村以为他终于完事了，刚想松一口气，谁知他竟打横抱起幸村，往海里走去。

“真田，你……你要干什么！”幸村惊慌失措，挣扎想要逃，却被真田牢牢地扣在怀里。

“总是在沙滩上做没意思，到海里做一次吧。”真田说着就跨进了清亮见底的海水。

“！！！”

清凉的海水一下子淹过腰际，真田把幸村摆成手抱自己脖子，腿缠在自己腰际的姿势，再一次进入了他。

“呜呜……真田好坏，好难受……”

“忍一下，我会让你再舒服的。”

真田说着，再一次开始大力撞击幸村的身体，幸村的小穴在水和精液的作用下变得更加湿滑好操，却也总是让真田的肉棒滑出来。真田有些恼怒地掐了一下幸村的屁股，命令道：“想舒服就夹紧点！”

“呜呜…啊嗯…”幸村抽搐着收紧了后穴，他胡乱地摇着头，本就不太整齐的发丝在海风中乱作一团。

这样操干了许久，两人再度濒临高潮，交合速度愈来愈快，水面上荡起激烈的涟漪，射精前的一瞬间，真田发狠咬住了幸村的嘴唇，舌头野蛮地撬开他的牙齿，强逼他和自己舌吻。

“呜嗯……”上下两张嘴都被牢牢地封住，幸村想要叫喊，却只能发出无力的呜咽，听起来分外凄惨。

最后，真田在水中又中出了幸村一次，过度的刺激让幸村悲鸣一声，直接昏倒在了真田怀里。

真田抱着幸村上了岸，小心翼翼地把他放在躺椅上，双腿各夹在躺椅一边，从这个角度，他恰好可以看清幸村被操干到一时合不拢的红肿小穴。

“幸村，你真是美丽。”

真田轻轻按了按正可怜收缩着的穴口，拿出手机，对着幸村飞快地按下了快门。

END


End file.
